In general, due to physical hereditary influence, pollution with social development, or the like, wide-spread phenomena of hair loss have been appearing. In particular, due to causes such as physical aging, drug abuse, psychological stress, hairs fall out and the volume of hair decreases, and thus, a certain portion of head skin is exposed and an ill appearance appears.
Due to such hair loss, in general, methods of using a wig, implanting hairs through a surgical operation, or the like are used to hide the exposed head skin portion.